<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Wherever I’m With You by Akitachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485557">Home is Wherever I’m With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitachan/pseuds/Akitachan'>Akitachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x18 spoilers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sam/eileen - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Series Finale Headcanon, ive been on this boat so long please let me have some happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitachan/pseuds/Akitachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of acrid smoke rose, and Dean panicked like he’d never panicked before. </p><p>Sam was trapped.</p><p>And the burgers—both veggie and beef—were burning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Destiel, Sam/Eileen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Wherever I’m With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers ahead for 15x18.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of acrid smoke rose, and Dean panicked like he’d never panicked before. Sam was trapped.</p><p>“Sammy!” Dean roared. The loud chatter among their hunter friends ceased. </p><p>Sam ran over, making his way through a crowd of their hunter friends who had gathered to celebrate his and Eileen’s good news. There was panic and questioning in his wide hazel eyes.</p><p>“What, Dean?! What’s wrong?!”</p><p>“Your goddamn—sorry Chuck,—veggie burgers are smokin’ up my new grill!” Dean cursed, futzing and fiddling with dials on his brand new grill. Sam huffed a sigh and slumped in relief. </p><p>“Dammit, Dean! I thought something was wrong—“</p><p>“Something IS wrong Sam. They’re VEGGIE burgers. They’re VEGGIE. They’re abominations!”</p><p>Cas’ gravelly voice broke in the brothers’ bickering, “They’re fine now, Dean.” The angel touched the grill briefly, and with a flash of golden light, the smoking stopped and the patties—both veggie and meat—continued to cook perfectly. </p><p>Dean beamed and wiped his greasy hands on his favorite apron. He took his angel’s face in his hands. “I love you so much, Cas.” </p><p>Castiel smiled, blue eyes crinkling happily. His smile widened as Jack jogged over to them. </p><p>“I’ve put all the mustard and ketchup bottles on each of the picnic tables.” Jack nodded seriously at several rows of picnic tables that now had bright red and yellow condiment containers on them. </p><p>The wind picked up and threatened to blow over the condiments and the cutlery on the tables. With a small furrow of his brow, Jack’s eyes glowed gold and suddenly a large, sturdy party tent materialized over the picnic tables in the field in front of the bunker, protecting the tables from the occasional gusts of wind.</p><p>A few hunters gasped and chuckled nervously, hands flexing at their sides, missing their usual weapons. Leaving their weapons in the bunker had been a requirement for all guests of the baby shower, and many of the hunters were twitchy among the non-human party guests. Dean, Cas, and Sam noticed this, all sighing. </p><p>Nothing about this was normal, but, then again, nothing associated with the Winchesters had ever been normal, including baby showers. Sam and Eileen were having twins—a girl and a boy—and the baby shower had actually been Jack’s idea. The Nephilim had practically vibrated with excitement when Sam and Eileen has broken the news to his dads that they were going to be uncles, and Jack, a cousin. </p><p>Eileen had warmed up to the idea once Jack had showed her his twelve-step proposal; this included a theme, a guest list, party favors, gift list, and party games. </p><p>Since the inception of the baby shower idea, Jack—with helpful nudges from Cas and Dean—had executed the plan perfectly. Even the veggie burgers were part of the plan. </p><p>Navigating the politics of their human hunter friends, a few demons, angels, demigods, witches, archangels, and God and His sister Amara—had been a little trickier than anticipated. Chuck and Amara hadn’t actually been on the guest list, but Sam and Eileen graciously accepted their gifts; which were matching bassinets with subtle, cutesy demon protection sigils from Amara, and a brand-new children’s series from Chuck. </p><p>There had been a particularly tense moment when Kali witnessed Gabriel and Rowena flirting aggressively as Jack took their coats. Jack had innocently diffused the situation by energetically roping everyone into a lengthy, confusing baby shower game he’d found on Pinterest. </p><p>With some angelic help, Dean finished cooking up all of the burgers—both veggie and meat—and angels, demons, and hunters alike helped themselves to the food. Garth, his wife Bess, and their kids tucked in to a set of particularly rare burgers.</p><p>As everyone was finishing up their food and preparing to approach the tables for dessert, Dean cleared his throat and clanged a ketchup-slathered knife against his beer bottle. He cleared his throat, and Cas stood to sign in tandem with Dean’s verbal speech.</p><p>“Hey everyone, thanks for joining us in celebrating Sammy and Eileen’s coming bundles of joy.” Dean smiled and everyone clapped and thumped their tables, whooping. Sam and Eileen exchanged grins, slipping their hands together. “Now, I know y’all wanna know what their names’ll be, but they’re keeping that from everyone, including the kids’ favorite uncles.”  Cas glanced at Dean, rolling his eyes and signing with sarcasm when it came to ‘favorite uncles.’ The crowd laughed and a few good natured boos rang out a few tables over from Gabriel and Adam. </p><p>“But really, uh Sammy, Eileen, I just wanted to say...I can’t think of two people who deserve this blessing more. Sam, I’ve seen you go from a snotty-nosed infant yourself to the best man I know. I’m really proud of you, brother.” Dean’s voice roughened with emotion briefly. Cas paused signing briefly to lay a comforting hand on Dean’s right shoulder, right above where he’d raised the hunter from Hell, all those years ago.</p><p>“You’ve both seen more of your fair share of tragedy in this life. Eileen, thank you for standing by my brother all these years, and for being there for our family. I promise we’ll be there to protect you both, and the kids, no matter what comes our way. Because that’s our family business—protecting people and those we love against whatever this world throws our way.” Dean’s eyes shimmered and his voice wavered as he made eye contact with his little brother. Sam’s eyes were equally wet with happiness and excitement.</p><p>Dean raised his glass and shouted, “To Sam and Eileen!” The tables of monsters, humans, demons, and divine beings alike cheered. </p><p>“Now, everyone can get some pie.” the elder hunter enthused. Jack smiled and hurried to get his own favorite, apple pie. Dean turned on his heel to follow his adoptive son—the recipe had been Mary’s and Cas had nearly perfected it—but his husband stopped him. Dean looked at Cas, questioning.</p><p>“Dean, I’m proud of you, too.” Cas intoned directly, sincerely. Even after fifteen years, Dean found his angel’s unabashed directness embarrassing sometimes—but mostly endearing.</p><p>“Thanks, Cas.” Dean mumbled, cheeks heating.</p><p>“I mean it, Dean. I know you’re worried about them, if they move out of the bunker,” Cas spoke softly. Dean grunted, huffing exasperatedly. “I know you think we can’t protect them if they aren’t physically here, but Jack and I are just a prayer away—“</p><p>“But I won’t be Cas! You and Jack can just  flap a wing and be halfway across the world in an instant if they need you, but I can’t! If you and Jack are on a case and Sammy needs me, I can’t automatically teleport to Ireland, or Canada, or friggin’ California or wherever they decide to move—!” </p><p>The angel took his husband’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. A few whoops and wolf whistles rang around them. Dazed and calmed for the moment, Dean hardly registered them. “Whether Sam and Eileen move out or not, whatever they face, we face with them. Eileen’s one of the fiercest hunters we know and one of the best humans I’ve ever met. She took out that nest of vampires herself, at three months, with the twins, remember?”</p><p>Dean nodded, grinning. Sam had been so worried. She’d gotten scraped up during the fight with the vamps, and they’d taken her to the hospital just in case, since Cas and Jack were on a case several states away. The doctor had taken a routine blood test and told her she was pregnant. Eileen had barely finished signing excitedly to Sam that they were pregnant when the he’d fainted suddenly in shock. Dean had teased his brother about it for weeks.</p><p>“Sam and Eileen can handle themselves, no matter where they decide to raise their family. Whatever they face, we face together. Do you know why?” Cas asked seriously.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and struggled to keep from smiling. “Because we’re—,”</p><p>“Winchesters!” Jack grinned and finished for Dean. The older man groaned and ruffled the young man’s blond hair. The saying was a new favorite phrase, a motto Jack favored since he’d hyphenated ‘Kline’ with ‘Winchester’ when Dean and Castiel married several years ago. </p><p>“You got it kid. And you know what Winchesters do for their dads? They get em’ a slice of pie. A BIG slice of pie.” Dean shouted at Jack as he trotted off the fetch his dads some pie. </p><p>Castiel smiled and pulled Dean to the table where Sam and Eileen sat. He was happy to be home, with his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is ideally how I’d like for the series to end. With all of them alive and happy. Because that’s how this show’s made me feel for ten years. Thank you, Supernatural family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>